femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz Oakley (Killer Body)
Elizabeth "Liz" Oakley, aka Elizabeth Karazinsky (Lindsay Maxwell), was the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film'', Killer Body'' (alternately titled, The Wrong Patient; airdate December 30, 2018). Backstory Elizabeth Karazinsky was once a student learning under plastic surgeon Chris Jones, who Elizabeth had a crush on. Chris was known to be quite strict with his students, though his star pupil was his future wife, Katie (the main protagonist). Elizabeth became obsessed with perfection due to her belief that Chris thought little of her, and after seeing Chris' affections for Katie, she decided to use Katie as the centerpiece of her obsession. Elizabeth had various surgeries attempting to look like Katie, but during one procedure, a botched performance damaged her ovaries, making her barren. Elizabeth left her dreams of becoming a doctor behind and became a lawyer, changing her name to Liz Oakley, while also filing a malpractice suit against Mary Brown, who worked on her. Events The film's events saw Liz appear at Katie Jones' office, with Katie shocked at Liz's appearance after she introduced herself under her real name. Katie performed on Liz, who later stated that her breasts could be worked on, even removing her blouse in an attempt to show her. Katie stated to Liz that she couldn't perform any more surgeries on her, after which she called Mary regarding referring Liz to her. Meanwhile, Liz tracked Mary to a parking garage and sprayed her perfume at her, with the bottle containing a deadly poison that ended up killing Mary, making it appear that she suffered a stroke. It was after Mary's death that her widower, Robert, revealed Liz's past with Mary, including the lawsuit. Meanwhile, the deranged Liz went to another surgeon, Dr. Robin Pratt, doing so after encountering Katie's daughter, Jess, and referring to herself as "Aunt Liz," a friend of Katie's. Later on, Liz ended up confronted by Robert, leading to the psychotic villainess killing him with the same perfume. She was later shown at a bar flirting with Chris, who turned down his advances; meanwhile, Katie learned Liz's true scheme from fellow former student Gwen, stating that Liz was going after everyone she felt wronged her. After leaving Robin's office unsatisfied, the evil Liz falsely accused Katie of sexual harassment, and later continued to antagonize Jess, even stating that Jess could have been her daughter. Robin was Liz's next victim, as she killed her after finding out about her conversation with Katie about Liz, and she was later shown calling the police when she saw Katie enter her office, doing so in an attempt to frame Katie. Death Katie ended up in a confrontation with Liz as she left the office, with Liz revealing her entire scheme. She wanted to become Katie, doing so under her twisted belief that Katie took her life from her, while also adding that her victims' deaths were "karma" and that she plans to watch Katie suffer. After a conversation with Chris, Katie remembered that Robin informed her that she was used to crazy patients and covered her bases, leading Katie to discover a camera behind the Mona Lisa painting. The camera caught Liz killing Robin on video, and Katie handed the video to Detective Carlos Lopez, and was on her way to meet Chris at a motel. However, Liz arrived there first, dressed as Katie, and began seducing Chris. Chris was stunned to see that the woman he thought was his wife was actually Liz, who sprayed her lethal perfume at Chris in an attempt to kill him. After Katie arrived, Liz appeared with a gun and pointed it at the object of her vengeful obsession, saying that she planned to kill the couple and pose as Katie. In response, Katie pointed out her own physical flaws and stated that she wasn't perfect, which sent Liz into a psychotic rage, leading to a brawl between the two women. Katie knocked the gun from Liz's possession and picked it up, and during the struggle, Katie shot Liz, who taunted Katie before she died of her injuries, after which Katie successfully saved Chris. Trivia *Lindsay Maxwell also played villainess Greta March in Woman on the Run. Gallery Liz Oakley 2.png Liz Kills Mary.gif|Liz killing Mary Brown Liz Oakley 3.png Liz Oakley 4.png Liz Oakley 5.png Liz Oakley 6.png Deceased Liz.png|Liz after being shot by Katie Jones Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Lawyer Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Vain Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot